


no distractions rule

by smallcrystals



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Flash actually hates maths it's really funny SGJFDK, Flash and Twilight are together, Tutoring, honestly this is just really cute, maths - Freeform, oh yeah and, this is short but i hope you enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallcrystals/pseuds/smallcrystals
Summary: Distractions also included Flash’s affection. But that always backfired because the boy was actually really good at controlling himself, it wasTwilightwho couldn’t. She surprised herself the first time when she cracked and nuzzled Flash’s cheek when he was doing a series of questions, meaning now the No Distractions Rule applied tohertoo.orJust another day of Twilight tutoring Flash.
Relationships: Flash Sentry/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	no distractions rule

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii
> 
> it's been a while lol. i've taken a bit of a break from FiM and i'm gonna work on Shields & Leaves eventually but here is a SciFlash drabble for youuu
> 
> i'm gonna be spamming some drabbles on here so if u want, stay tuned !! :)
> 
> also i am disgusted at how sciflash isn't a tag on AO3, i can't believe i had to make it myself smh

“You see where you went wrong?”

An embarrassed smile plastered itself on Flash’s face as he covered his face with his hand, groaning lightly under his breath. “Yeah, stupid mistake.” He leaned back against his seat in defeat, eyeing the Maths paper in frustration.

She glanced at it too, gaze landing on the sixty-one percent mark on the front of the page.

“It’s a _common_ mistake. People do it all the time.”

“I knowww.” Flash pouted. Twilight felt her back teeth clench a little, _if you don’t stop, I_ will _kiss you._

Twilight had always made sure to remove any distractions during their tutor sessions, including their phones (Flash was only allowed to pick his up if BTS posted) and things that Flash liked to fiddle with, his hoodie for example, which was tossed to Twilight’s end of the table. 

Distractions also included Flash’s affection. But that always backfired because the boy was actually really good at controlling himself, it was _Twilight_ who couldn’t. She surprised herself the first time when she cracked and nuzzled Flash’s cheek when he was doing a series of questions, meaning now the No Distractions Rule applied to _her_ too. 

She bit the inside of her cheek to fight the urge this time, turning to the next page of the exam paper. Flash watched her as she examined that page, tilting his head to the side. All was correct, except for the last question, where he lost a mark.

“Oh, I, uh, I know where I went wrong here,” Flash chuckled, red colouring his cheeks as he slipped the pen out of Twilight’s fingers and scribbled the correct working out, fixing the sign on the answer.

She, honestly, couldn’t fight the urge any longer and she leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek, to which he hummed cutely, looking at her innocently.

“ _Twi_ ,” he whined, cheeks darkening and shoulders dropping.

“Gosh, you’re so _fucking_ adorable.” She said too quickly, her hands making little fists in cute aggression. Flash stared at her for a bit before biting his lip, arching a brow at her in amusement. She processed her words and her eyes widened. “Hurry up, you got the next question wrong,” she said, avoiding the question. She forgot she wasn’t in the comfort of her own bedroom to swear. Her eyes dodged to that page to check if he did actually get it wrong and luckily for her, he did.

Flash stuck his bottom lip out and nudged Twilight’s arm with his elbow, to which she laughed instead. He quickly added a minus sign to the answer in the purple pen they were using and then turned the paper over.

“How many do we have left?” Flash sighed.

“Around,” she began, flicking through the last few pages. “Six questions. You only got this one and the last two wrong.”

“Okayy.” Flash sat up properly. His fingers fiddled with the bottom of his white t-shirt. “Do you wanna go to my place after?”

Twilight cocked her head in thought. “Yeah, sure, why not? I can stay over too, if you want.”

“Won’t your Mum kill you for that?”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Twilight waved a hand. Flash shot her a look. “She _will!_ ” She said through a bundle of giggles.

He clicked his tongue. “Just warning you, if you do end up getting killed, I can’t resurrect you. No powers, remember?” He raised both his hands. She pushed his shoulder and he laughed, shifting closer to her so he could cuddle up to her. _So much for the No Distractions Rule,_ Twilight smiled to herself.


End file.
